


无题

by fatraddish (blqj)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blqj/pseuds/fatraddish
Summary: 和原作无关的恶魔AU
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 互攻、双性、怀孕（包括怀mob恶魔的孩子不过没有具体mob奸描写）、疑似哺乳、产卵、失禁、潮吹、让生出来的小恶魔参与交配（胎内回归啥的）  
> D和N全程魔人化（D是真魔人）  
> D的真魔人有两条鸡鸡
> 
> 一点也不色（重点），不要对上述预警有任何期待
> 
> 也许还有其它可能雷到人的地方  
> 请确定什么都能接受再看，看到一半觉得不对劲请立即关闭页面并忘掉这篇东西

尼禄是一个普通的恶魔，至少他自己是这么认为的。在他很小的时候，他的父亲就离他而去，留下一个异常坚固的巢。它由一种细长的冰蓝色结晶搭成，像将无数剑刃聚集于一处的产物。尼禄拒绝了所有探头进来的过客，每天蜷缩在冰凉的地上，直到成年。

他隐约知道自己到了可以出门的年纪，因为他的翅膀和头发都长齐了，足以将脆弱的颈部保护得严严实实。他凭着本能觅食，却依旧拒绝了那些尾随着他，想到他的巢中做客的陌生恶魔。如果它们要硬闯，他会用手脚缠住它们的身体，将怀中的肌肉和骨骼拧成麻花。他明白，这些恶魔只是想和它交配。他没有和任何恶魔交配的打算。

他的身上有两种生殖器，似乎是从父亲身上遗传下来的。小时候，有一对处于发情期的恶魔在距巢口不远的地方交配，于是他默默看完了全程。那两只恶魔先是扭打成一团，之后雄性压制了雌性，把她的脖子啃得血肉模糊。雌性恶魔立即不动弹了，顺从地接纳了雄性恶魔长满倒刺的生殖器。血汩汩地从它们的结合部流了出来。在年幼的尼禄看来，它们的行为和决斗无异，而雌性恶魔被他理解成了败者。自那天起，他决定接纳自己的雄性部分，作为一个雄性恶魔生活，因为雌性在他看来是弱小的象征。

到了发情期，雄性恶魔一般会离开巢，四处寻找可以交配的雌性。强大的雄性可以在一夜之间令好几个雌性受孕。尼禄不在意这些事，也不打算成为这样的雄性，直到他第一次发情。他蜷缩在巢中，第一次觉得周围的空间狭小，只想冲到外面，向魔界的所有恶魔展示他的身体。他确实出去了，比巢内稍高的气温却令他浑身的血都像是沸腾了一样。他的嗅觉变得异常灵敏。其余恶魔的信息素像一根根绳子一样，从各种各样的地方一路延伸到他手中。

他的本能选择了气味最特殊的一根绳子。那不是诱人的花香，也不是甜蜜的血腥味，而是一种灰烬般的味道。他从来没有遇见过这种气味的恶魔。随着他的接近，线索越发清晰，直到它断在一个火山般的巢穴前。此时，周围的气温已经升到了足以把不耐热的低等恶魔烤熟的地步。巢穴周围是一片巨大的岩浆湖，只有一条比脚趾还细的石路通往入口。尼禄张开翅膀，飞跃了岩浆湖。溅起的岩浆在他的翅膀和身体上烧出了许多小洞。见到巢穴之主时，他的翅膀只剩原来的三分之二大小，蓝灰色的鳞甲被血染得黑一块紫一块，浑身散发着难闻的焦糊味。

巢穴之主是一只红黑相间的恶魔。他像一个有生命的火山，鳞片的缝隙间嘶嘶地冒着灰白的烟。像血液会从心脏开始流淌，并最终返回心脏一样，岩浆也汇聚在他的胸口，一边翻腾，一边闪烁着火光。它们一路朝下，流入一条位于身体中线的沟壑，经过他高高隆起的腹部，最后止于股间。尖刺如山脚的石砾般保护着他的四肢，而在手脚的末端，那用于攻击的指甲也以漂亮的弧度弯曲着，尖锐得足以划破空气。

这只恶魔比尼禄强得多。尼禄见过体型比对方大上好几倍的恶魔，却没有见过像对方这么强大的恶魔。然而，火山似的恶魔只是静静地坐在地上，两对巨大的黑翼如斗篷般盖在身侧。他的身体对尼禄的信息素产生了反应，橙红色的阴唇微微张开，中间的洞口不断朝外分泌同色的黏液。它一接触地面，就蒸发得无影无踪。

“你能和我交配吗？”尼禄问。

“如你所见，我很快就要生了，所以不行。”恶魔说。

“那我就等到你生产为止。”尼禄回答。

恶魔既没有同意，也没有把尼禄赶走，于是尼禄留了下来。他的巢很坚固，即使家主不在，也无需担心被其它恶魔袭击。接下来的几天里，尼禄被欲望折磨着，只能用阴茎反复去蹭恶魔的阴唇。他不止一次产生过撕开对方的肚子，将里面的东西清空的冲动，但是他的本能警告他，违逆强者会有极其可怕的后果。每到这时，他都会想起那只趴伏在地上，白骨露出颈间伤口的雌性。她是败者。他也会有一样的下场。在害怕的同时，他又期待对方的利爪能拨开他的头发，撕裂他的颈椎。

恶魔什么也没有做。他的肚子逐日膨胀，到了生产日，他只能躺在地上。那一天，一只陌生恶魔闯入了他的巢穴。它是一只大型雄性，同样长着翅膀，在飞来的途中没有被岩浆伤到分毫。它提出了同样的要求。火山恶魔用翅膀发射光弹，把它杀死了。巨大的恶魔尸体堵住了巢穴门口，像一座小山。

“为什么杀他？”尼禄问。按理来说，他才是更没吸引力的雄性。

“因为我不想和他交配。能帮我一下吗？”

尼禄凑近火山恶魔，发现他的下腹烟雾升腾，而第一颗卵已经探出了产道。他忍耐着从阴茎传来的胀痛感，帮恶魔完成了生产。卵一共有八颗，都通体漆黑，壳上爬满了暗红色的纹路。在巢内的高温下，里面的小恶魔很快便破壳而出。它们都是蜥蜴恶魔，唯一的特别之处是折叠在背后的翅膀。一四脚着地，它们便争先恐后地爬向门口的恶魔尸体，用尚欠火候的尖齿撕扯着余温仍在的皮肉。

“做你想做的事吧。”火山恶魔对尼禄说。尼禄跪在他的胯间，双手抚摸着对方干瘪下来的肚皮。被撑开的鳞片正在逐渐聚拢。他发现恶魔的腰其实很细。不久，他就要用他的精子再次让它胀大。

“你叫什么名字？”恶魔突然问，“我叫但丁。”

尼禄第一次被这么问。他如实回答了，因为他以为在交配前互通姓名是礼仪。报出名字后，他忽然闻不到灰烬味了，取而代之的是一股辛辣刺鼻的气味，将他的喉咙和鼻腔都灼得生疼。他像上瘾了似的大口呼吸着，唾液不住地滴下嘴角，蒸发在但丁的肚子上。当尼禄终于插入但丁时，对方身上的火光更亮了。灼热的内壁凹凸不平，收缩着吞入尼禄的阴茎，引导它在最深处完成生殖任务。

尼禄抓紧了但丁的腰，随本能开始前后抽插。他的阴茎很快找到了但丁的生殖腔入口。尽管阴道已经恢复原样，位于其尽头的小孔依旧张着，仿佛还在等待下一个卵的经过。他一顶入其中，一丝甜味就混入了但丁的信息素，绝妙地与原有的辛辣融合在一起。但丁仰起头，眉顶的双角扎进了地面。被魔力扭曲的呻吟声和蒸汽一起涌出他张开的嘴。望着但丁享受的样子，尼禄陷入了困惑。他印象中的雌性只会哀嚎，也远没有这么强大。也许这是因为他没有咬开对方的脖子。于是他亮出獠牙，伸长上半身，脸却只能碰到但丁的胸口。见此，但丁伸手摸了摸尼禄的脑袋。头顶的压力令尼禄想象了自己被捏得脑浆四射的景象。生命危险令他的阴茎涨得更大了。

他们的结合部不断传来嘶嘶的声音。淡橙色的半透明粘液裹满了尼禄的阴茎，随着他的抽出被带出但丁的体外，又在紧随其后的插入被无情地推了回去。多余的粘液被挤得四散飞溅，又在接触到但丁灼热的鳞甲，或是滚烫的地面后消失在空气中。就在这时，一只小蜥蜴进入了尼禄的视野。他回过头，发现门口的尸体只剩下骨架了。其它小蜥蜴似乎把骨架当成了窝，吃饱后就蜷缩在里面睡着了。

小蜥蜴爬到但丁身侧，开始用长长的舌头舔舐母亲的右胸。但丁的胸口都是硬甲，没有相当于乳头的结构。然而，但丁闷哼几声，上半身开始小幅度地扭动。岩浆在他的胸口孤独作响。过了一会，它顺着右侧的一条沟壑流了出来。小蜥蜴听话地接住了即将垂到地上的岩浆，又把舌头插进了那条为它而开的沟壑，贪婪地吮吸起来。但丁似乎很不习惯这种感觉，无意识地开始挣扎。尼禄怕他挣脱，于是有样学样，把手插进了但丁的胸口。但丁顿时不挣扎了，像尼禄印象中的雌性一样。他从中掬起一些岩浆。它不像真正的岩浆那样滚烫，只比但丁的阴道热一些。他舔干掌中的液体，发现它尝起来和但丁的信息素一模一样，但更加浓郁。

在他的阴茎又一次深入但丁的生殖腔时，他的手臂再次从上方进入了但丁的身体，搅拌起里面的东西。他摸到了但丁的肋骨和脊椎，而本该夹在中间的内脏似乎都和岩浆化为了一体，大概是但丁特有的身体构造。但丁全身都小幅度地颤抖起来。即便如此，他也没有发出一声惨叫，而是呓语似的让尼禄不要停。终于，在尼禄把手臂抽出来时，但丁高潮了。在阴道出其不意的挤压下，尼禄一滴不漏地射进了但丁的生殖腔。他的射精持续了半分钟，将但丁的小腹灌得微微隆起。随之隆起的还有位于但丁的阴户上方的一块硬甲。涨到一定程度后，位于其中心的一道细缝变得清晰可见。

但丁让尼禄把它剥开。尼禄照做了。第一缕粘液垂出缝底时，尼禄感觉有什么东西抵着他的指甲。当它们离开硬甲的束缚，挺立在空气中时，他才意识到那是两根阴茎。其中一根朝腹侧微微弯曲，另一根的根部比其他部分要粗上一圈。和但丁的阴道一样，它们的表面也布满了刺，只不过更加狰狞。橙黄色的纹路从根部一路爬到顶端，火光流转。

“尼禄，你的发情期还没有结束吧？”但丁说。他很快就不做声了，因为有一只小蜥蜴爬到了他的胸上，直接将头探入了岩浆中。本在右侧进食的蜥蜴吃饱了，被一只新来的兄弟姐妹踢到了一边。

尼禄抽出软掉的阴茎。它立即缩回了他的体内。望着但丁的阴茎，那一直被他否认的、代表雌性的部分产生了强烈的冲动。他想把它们纳入体内。这是错误的，他不应该有这种懦弱的想法。但是他想把它们纳入体内。雌性本能让他趴伏在但丁的腰间，把湿漉漉的阴部对准对方。但丁的阴茎在他的正前方。他羞愧地握住了它们。它们冒着热气，在他的手中跳动了一下。

“我要给我的小崽子们喂奶，”但丁谢绝，“你得学会自己来。”

又爬来一只蜥蜴。它被尼禄的气味吸引，灵活地舔净了阴部分泌的体液。很快，它得寸进尺地爬上了尼禄的大腿，想把脑袋探进洞口。

尼禄被舔得腿软，只好求救：“但丁，帮我。”

但丁没有帮忙，只是说：“对没有生育过的恶魔来说，这其实是很有用的扩张方式。”

这句话激怒了尼禄。他扯下腿上的蜥蜴，重新蹲到但丁的胯间，把蜥蜴脑袋塞进了阴道口。蜥蜴迅速钻入了不久前送他来到魔界的通道，只留一条尾巴尖在外面。一个新的凸起出现在但丁的小腹上，随着蜥蜴的动作蠕动着。它有可能会把尼禄射进生殖腔的精液喝完。尼禄不介意，因为他还想和但丁交配很多次。

“一会记得把他拿出来。”但丁艰难地说。他依旧不显得痛苦。

尼禄面朝但丁，尝试跨坐在但丁的两根阴茎上，却失败了。那根稍微弯曲的阴茎意外地有弹性，完全不听使唤。尼禄只好把另一根对准洞口，用体液打湿龟头。阴道里的蜥蜴带来的快感反映在阴茎上，令但丁的马眼也不断分泌着粘液。尼禄一边想象但丁此时的感受，一边坐了下去，这次成功吞下了大半根，只剩更粗的根部留在外面。他的肚子已经很涨了，但是不把最后这点塞进去，他就感觉像是输给了什么。他将肉洞掰得更开，多出的缝隙却只够插入一根手指。

但丁终于愿意帮忙了。在他的控制下，另一根阴茎像蛇一样强行钻了进去。它比尼禄的手指要粗得多，一下把洞口撑破了。尼禄惨叫一声，尿道却连着射出好几股淡蓝色的液体。他终于明白儿时听见的哀嚎其实是喜悦的体现。蜥蜴们迅速聚了过来，将尼禄的血和潮水吞吃入腹。

伤口愈合后，尼禄的阴道终于完全接纳了那两根阴茎。它们撑大了他的肚子，在射精前就让他显得像怀了孕一样。没等他适应，那根较灵活的阴茎就开始在他的体内扭动了，一下又一下地戳着紧闭的生殖腔，令他的小腹里传来一声声闷响。

蜥蜴们终于饱了，满足地离开了他们。就连那只钻进但丁体内的蜥蜴也乖乖地溜了出来。它们分散在巢穴四周，凝视着他们接下来的行为。

但丁对尼禄说：“我们得做个好榜样。”紧接着，他又问尼禄接下来想怎么做。

“我想咬你。”尼禄晕乎乎地回答。对他来说，咬脖子和怀孕都是交配的必要事项。他不好意思把后者也说出口。

但丁坐起身，将尼禄抱在怀中。他撇过头，好让尼禄的嘴对准脖子和肩膀项链的地方。一块没有任何防护的软肉从尖锐的鳞甲间显现而出，像是专门为了尼禄的牙齿而准备的。尼禄毫不犹豫地咬了下去。

对于接下来的事，他只有模糊的记忆。但丁好像把他翻了过来，让他趴在地上，屁股高高翘起。那两根阴茎将他的五脏六腑搅成了一团浆糊，顶得他干呕连连。最后，像是猜到了他真正的愿望一般，但丁拨开他脑后的长发，一口咬碎了后颈上的肉。似是在代替失去发生能力的嘴，他的尿道口高兴地松弛了，任凭混着潮水的尿液淅淅沥沥地喷到地上。他失去了意识，连但丁是什么时候射精的都不清楚。

尼禄醒来时，但丁的阴茎结刚好消失。小蜥蜴都蜷缩在地上睡觉。但丁从背后抱着他，也在呼呼大睡。尼禄挣开但丁的束缚，在旁边坐下。他的肚子里装满了但丁的精液，在移动时咕噜咕噜地响。但丁被吵醒了。

尼禄问：“你不是雌性，甚至比我见过的所有雄性都强大，为什么甘愿受孕？”

“因为我无所谓，”但丁回答，“只要舒服就好。”

因此，尼禄认为但丁是一只特别的恶魔。他自然而然地在但丁的巢穴里住了下来。他们交配了数不清的次数，直到尼禄消除了儿时的误解，不再介意获取快感的方式。过了半年，当但丁的蜥蜴崽子们纷纷离家后，但丁突然说：“我要离开一段时间。”

“为什么？”尼禄不解。他的肚子微微隆起。再过几个月，他就会生下但丁的孩子，而但丁也会生下他的孩子。

“我要去找一只恶魔，”但丁答道，“你先回家等吧。失去了我的庇护，这里很快就会被其它恶魔盯上。”

于是尼禄和但丁分别，踏上了回家的路。途中，他遇见了很久以前在他家门口交配的雌性恶魔。和她在一起的是曾向他提出过交配邀请的一只雄性。雄性恶魔无视了尼禄。

“好久不见，原来你已经有伴侣了，”雌性恶魔用尾巴扫了扫同伴的腿，“怪不得他对你没意思。”

“伴侣？”尼禄不解。他不记得但丁提出过这种事，也不记得自己答应过。“在脖子上留下齿痕倒是有。”他补充完，忍不住伸手摸向但丁第一次咬他的位置。后颈的肉早就长好了，连伤口都没有留下。

“齿痕只是临时的标记。要成为伴侣，就必须和对方互换名字。你该不会不知道名字对一个恶魔的重要性吧？”

尼禄确实不知道。他若有所思地返回自己的巢。他已经习惯了炎热，以至于在巢中的寒冷下打了一个寒颤。等但丁回来，他们需要搬到一个更暖的地方。

他又等了两个月，直到肚子大得走不动路。有一天，巢外突然传来争吵的声音。其中一只恶魔是但丁，而另一只恶魔听上去像他多年未见的父亲。尼禄朝外瞥了一眼，发现果真是他们。但丁的肚子又涨回了和他们初遇时差不多的大小，里面的生命却没有影响他的行动。他敏捷地躲开朝他飞来的一根根剑刃。

“放弃吧，维吉尔。”但丁拍了拍肚子，“事实就是你看到的这样。”

“我不能接受，”维吉尔冷冰冰地答道，“但丁，你必须给我一个解释。”

尼禄目送一红一蓝两只恶魔离开他的视野。过了一会，他才意识到但丁和他的父亲长得很像。但是这又有什么呢？他打了一个哈欠，希望他们能早点回来。

**Author's Note:**

> dbq 我应该去填坑的 我也不知道我在做啥


End file.
